


Midnight Sun

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Action, preceded and followed by quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

+++++

"And I'll always know how to find you

Cause you shine like the midnight sun."

+++++

Sirius dipped the teabag into the hot water. Thought of making himself an extra large cup. He'd need it for the night ahead. It was a full moon tonight and already his lover had seemed to be more than usually rambunctious, running all over the house before jumping onto and off their bed and tugging at his sleeve. Join me, he wordlessly ordered and he'd obviously meant it in a sexual way. 

Instead Sirius had given Moony a thorough rub-down, leaving his body a mass of melted flesh and leaving the room before he could get enough strength to move again. He'd been making that contented little growling sound of his when Sirius had zipped downstairs.

Not that he minded the idea of joining him, but they hadn't even been a half hour into the change yet -- and besides, Sirius had wanted to tease. Tease, tease, tease. Yes, he was naughty. 

He laughed to himself. Well, he knew there'd been a plan in there somewhere. Lots of teasing would eventually equal lots of sex. Which was lots of fun.

The steam rising from the cup formed a fine mist in front of him. Sirius smiled as he blew into it to cool the liquid down. Remus would probably find a way to revenge himself for being abandoned in mid-growl. Probably make him **really** beg for it. 

Sirius had a sip.

The sound of clawed paws hitting the stairs caught his attention; muscles recovered, Moony was probably on the warpath, trying to get back at him for leaving him in bed alone. The sound of nails against wood grew slightly louder as Remus reached the bottom stairs and landing. 

This would definitely be interesting, Sirius thought. 

Then there was a silence. One of those long silences, which cause all else to stop. 

He looked out the corner of his eye at the kitchen entryway. Slowly, **slowly** , a long snout poked round the corner, nose twitching as it sniffed the air. A pair of golden eyes regarded him. Then the rest of Remus followed, until he was giving Sirius his canine smile and a furiously friendly wagging of his tail.

"Oh, you're so **cute**!" He couldn't help it; he'd actually cooed. "Oh, my God." Sirius went back to his tea. "You're going to spoil my reputation."

Remus trotted over to him, thrusting his head onto his lap. Sirius put the cup down and began petting Remus, smiling when he gave a deep, contented sigh. "Does this mean you're not angry at me for abandoning you?"

A quick shake of the long head, which turned into a further push against his side. Sirius rubbed. "You are so spoiled, you know, always getting your own personal massages."

His lover gave a small grunt of what was probably agreement. 

Sirius kneaded a bit more before tilting his head to gaze into those gleaming eyes. His hands continued to move over him, going back to stroke his back and sides. He kissed one of his ears, then leaned further over to nuzzle the soft fur. "Beautiful, beautiful Remus," he murmured. He kissed the other ear.

The sensation and the faint scent sent a flash of lust through him, triggered by the memory of Padfoot touching Moony in similar fashion. He slowly straightened, finished his tea, and washed the cup, all to Moony's avid gaze.

Then the wolf turned and ran, and Sirius ran after, swiftly transforming before Moony had even made the corner. 

His paws slid slightly on the tiled floor, but his nose busily continued seeking his mate's scent. There, in the parlor. Padfoot followed. A quick glance round revealed nothing. Outside then, through an open glass door.

Moony stood a distance away, underneath the trees and facing him, shining silver in the moon's light. God, he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sirius whined with longing and dropped to the ground, crawling to Remus to show him how much he loved him.

Their noses touched gently, Remus sliding his snout along his, nibbling at a floppy black ear. 

The bliss of his gentle touch... it was Padfoot's turn to growl with pleasure.

But then Moony huffed -- for he rarely barked -- and with a joyful bound, sped away, leaving a dizzied Sirius behind. 

The chase recommenced. Around the house and through the yard, beneath the trees next to the garden, where Sirius finally leaped and pulled Remus down to the ground. They snarled in pretend anger, striking at each other as they wrestled. 

There was a sharp yip as a sensitive tail was nipped and they parted, Padfoot springing a short distance away, turning to watch his mate warily. Moony, lying with his four paws waving in the air, wriggled mischievously. Cautiously, Sirius drew near, only to jump with surprise as Remus grabbed him and pushed him onto the grass. 

Sirius' tenseness vanished as his lover began lapping at his mouth and then gently over the rest of him. Closing his eyes as his fur was tenderly licked, Padfoot let his mate do as he wished. Snatches of words raced through his dazed mind and he wished he could tell them to Remus. 

Beloved, mate, friend, treasure, joy -- there was so much to say.

Moony's muzzle prodded beneath him to turn him onto his back. The bath continued and his love stirred to stronger fire as Remus moved down his belly. Srius wasn't sure who was to be dominant this night; he wanted to take Remus but the way his lover was behaving, that might not be in the cards.

His mate lowered his body onto his and Sirus could feel the heat that radiated from him. He raised his shaggy head, nipping at the thick fur around the wolf's neck. Moony twisted and their jaws met, each grasping the other's in a firm, gentle hold.

With paws scrabbling, the two canines exchanged places, Padfoot rolling on top and pushing himself down over Moony. He wanted him so badly! Half-frantic with lust, he pulled himself free from their tangle, desperately trying to adjust Remus into the proper position.

Moony allowed the move; with trembling legs, he lurched to a stand, grey graceful tail curling to one side to give him access. Padfoot, bending to moisten his mate's entrance, was driven to further passion as he smelled his readiness and desire. He lovingly stroked his tongue over him and Remus began panting more heavily, half-yelping in the night air.

Padfoot echoed the cries and mounted him, thrusting in until he was settled deep; clung with fierce strength as they came.

After several minutes, Remus shifted so that they rested more comfortably on the grass. Sirius took the opportunity to lave his lover, trailing along the grey fur as far as he could reach, enjoying the low luxurious rumbling his Moony made. He responded with soft noises until drowsiness overtook him.

+++++

Sirius bound his dark hair together, loosely since it was still wet from the shower. looking briefly at himself, but mainly eying the sleeping Remus that was reflected in the mirror. His face was pale, but less haggard than usual after a change. For all that the Potion tasted awful -- and that that bastard made it -- Sirius was grateful that it provided his lover with some measure of relief. The heavy breathing was calm and regular, and the slender body was relaxed, curled around his pillow.

He closed the door quietly, stepping softly down the stairs to the kitchen. Making his famous (and, frankly, his only edible) meal of tea and toast, Sirius settled down to eat. The silence of the house filled his ears, but it was soothing now where before it would have caused pain.

He allowed the quiet to continue as he went outside. Laying the waterhoses on the flower beds, he sat on one of the large rocks that Remus and Harry had helped him arrange throughout the yard. From his place, Sirius spotted traces of last night's tussle, pawprints and slidemarks on the grass. They had lain there for a long while. 

Like a light in his head, the memory of it shined bright, and his heart filled with tenderness and laughter and all things good.


End file.
